The Revenge of TDI!
by Chakram Soldier
Summary: Total Drama Island is back with 39 campers! What insane torture does Chris have in store for these poor teens? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

CS: I don't own TDI, or any of the campers except Tyson Hawk, Katy Steel, Aaron Lexington, and Paul Machina. Also, if you feel you character isn't being portrayed well enough; tell me so I can fix it, okay? I'm trying my best here. Also, speak up if you think your character isn't getting enough screen time. I'm gonna try to give each person multiple appearances and lines in each chapter, but it will be hard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame with a clipboard that had a rather thick stack of papers on it. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Or, should I say, The Revenge of Total Drama Island! Don't worry, it not a scary show, just insane."

"Alright, let's welcome our campers!" Chris said as he saw the incoming boat with the three teams of campers. Oh yes, getting to make lives miserable. This was what he lived for! Chris smiled as the first person got off the boat. She had on a blue tank top, a jean skirt, and high heels. Her straight dirty blonde hair reached to her shoulders. The girl looked to be anorexic. But her dark blue eyes practically pierced into your soul. Some of the camera men were carrying her things off the boat, fighting over the box labeled 'Bras'.

"Ah, Marrisa Ryan!" Chris said while reading off his clipboard. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Trust me Chris, the pleasure is mine." She said in a snobby voice. She walked behind Chris liked she owned the entire world. He looked confused a little until he read her stereotype. _'Bossy Girl_._' _He thought as he read over the paper.

"Okay then, next up we have Raine Benson, our Rocker Girl!" Chris announced as an African American woman walked off the boat. She had black hair that went down to her waist and shimmering black eyes. She wore a Grey t-shirt with a red heart on it that is ripped to reveal her stomach, black capris that are ripped on the bottom ends, oval glasses, and a black choker. She also had a guitar case on her back.

"Nice intro for me Chris." She said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm just joking with ya', that was pretty good." She said with a smile. She walked behind Chris, shaking her head in disapproval at Marrisa using the camera men.

A Canadian girl with hazel eyes stood on the boat, bouncing a soccer ball off her feet as she stood there. She had on black and red track pants, red tank top, and black and red zip-up hoodie with her soccer team, Winnipeg Ladybugs, name on it. The pants and hoodie are more black than red. She also has a pierced belly button and five piercings in each ear. She had jaw length light brown hair with fire truck red and dark brown streaks "Ah, yes, our Female Jock, Cassidy Harrison!"

"Hey!" She said. She kicked the soccer ball above her head and head butted it over the dock. She flipped off the boat, landed on the dock, and caught the soccer ball with her feet, continuing to bounce the ball.

"Okay, that was impressive!" Chris complemented her as she stood next to Raine, still bouncing the soccer ball. She readjusted her backpack from the flip while bouncing the ball on her head.

A boy with messy brown bed head hair walked off the boat. His bangs touched his eyebrows, and partially covered his ears. He wore a tan t shirt with a black furred wolf in mid howl on it in the center. He also wears an open tan wind breaker and matching tan pants. A wolf head with black fur and yellow eyes is on the jacket over his heart and another wolf in mid howl with black fur on the shin part of the left side of his pants. He walked slowly off the boat, pulling his stuff along will him on their wheels. "Ah, our lazy bum, Tyson Hawk."

"Yeah, wake me up when someone interesting shows up." He said as he pulled a pillow and a large blanket out of his briefcase and fell asleep on the board walk next to Cassidy.

Marrisa scoffed. _'That loser will be one of the first to go.' _She thought with disdain.

Another girl with shocking blue eyes stood on the boat. She had waist length, half black, and half blonde hair. Huge on top, skinny and straight on bottom, moving slightly in the wind. She had a tight white top and black pants on. She looked over her fellow campers before hopping down from the boat. "Thanks for coming Karma Sky, our new bad girl!"

She gave a small chuckle at the sleeping Tyson, smirked at Cassidy who was still bouncing the soccer ball, gave a nod of approval at Raine who was practicing on her guitar, and glared at Marrisa who was still giving orders out to the camera men. _'I hate those dumb stuck up snobs!' _She thought with venom. She thought as she took her spot with her luggage next to the napping Tyson, casting a quick glare at Marrisa. Then she blinked. "Hey Vince, get your butt out here!" She yelled, finally noticing that her twin brother was missing.

A boy wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants walked off the boat timidly. He has black and blonde hair too. Straight in front, crazy teased and spiky at the back. He gave a look of disapproval at Marrisa before walking next to his sister. He looked extremely different than his sister, in that he didn't have the facial piercings his sister had on his eyebrow or anywhere for that matter. "Welcome Vince Sky, our good boy!"

"Lucky." He muttered while looking at Tyson. _'Why are all the campers tired?' _Chris wondered.

A girl who was dressed very oddly walked off the boat next. She had on a pair of black cowboy boots up to her knees, jeans tucked into boots, black tank top, and black cowboy hat. Her blonde curly hair reached down to mid back. "Hey Chris, got any rattlers around here?" She asked in her Texan accent.

"Welcome Madison Higgins, our Cowgirl, and what are Rattlers?" Chris asked with curiosity.

"Those stupid snakes that rattle their tails."

"Nope, no Rattlesnakes here!" Madison gave a smile as she walked off the boat, jumping down to the ground when she got halfway down from the boat. She was followed by an African American boy. "Ah, Calvin Zane. I'd have to say this is the first Mysterious cool guy here in Camp Wawanakwa!"

His brown eyes matched his black hair and skin. He wore a Black and Grey stripped shirt, Dark Grey Jeans, and Black and Grey Sneakers. He looked pretty strong, carrying all his brief cases with ease. Not much able to be seen of his personality in his mysterious eyes.

"Think fast!" said Cassidy. She head butted the ball towards him. He knocked it upwards with his elbow. As it came down he head butted it back at Cass. She bopped in into the air with her head and continued to kick it around. He took his place next to Madison.

A boy with an open blue flannel vest over a black t shirt that says Come As You  
Are, blue jeans and sketchers and regular eyeglasses over his green eyes. "Ah, yes, our Wallflower Kenny Stevenson!" Chris announced. Kenny gave a friendly wave and a shy smile to his fellow campers. He walked down the board walk with his suitcase that had some ear phones hanging out of it, more than likely attached to an MP3 player. "You know, I think that guy has the right idea, it was impossible to get any sleep on that boat." The boy said with a chuckle while pointing to Tyson.

He then walked up to Raine who was playing a rock song on her guitar, which was irritating Marrisa. Of course, this made Raine play louder. Raine stopped playing as Kenny walked up to her. "Hey, I see you like music." Kenny said shyly, trying to make friends.

"Yeah, Rock is the best." Raine said with a smile.

"You think so? I think that alterative and grunge are better." Kenny said in his shy tone of voice.

"Oh really? And what's so bad about Rock?" Raine asked, taking slight offense at the comment.

"Well it basically sounds like yelling the entire time to wild music." Kenny spoke with confidence at the challenge Raine had given.

"Excuse me? I what's so great about Grunge anyway?" Raine spoke with anger. The two then got into an argument about the music styles. As they argued, the next person walked off the boat.

She wore a Blue Dress with black tights on. She wore black ugg boots on her feet. Her brown curly hair reached down to her shoulders. Her big hazel eyes looked so cute, shining in the light. She was just cute beyond belief. "Yes, Hayley Fledstar, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! We're glad to have The Cutey here already."

"Can you please not call me that?" She said in a heavenly voice.

"Sure, no problem, Cutey." Chris said for her torture. She sighed. Hayley sauntered over to her spot next to Calvin Zane, getting a glance from him. Hayley gave him a nice smile in return.

A boy wearing a torn jean jacket over a black t shirt and torn and faded jeans walked out. He had a necklace that looked like a fox on. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Welcome to camp Terry Morgan! You are our official Gangsta!" Chris said with a bad Gangster way of speech that sounded way different from his usual skater accent.

"Chris, never talk like that again. Ever." The Gang member said in his scratchy voice. Cassidy remembered the voice with fear. She kicked her soccer ball into Tyson's head. He scrambled on the deck for a second, his blanket thrown off of him.

"What is it?" He asked in his lazy tone with a hint of anger. Then he noticed Terry. His tanned face went white as a ghost.

"Y-you!" Tyson stuttered. "You're that freak that kept scaring me senseless!"

"Tyson, that's weak!" Chris said, mocking the wolf loving teen.

"If I pulled a gun on you, would you be scared? How about waking up to someone holding a knife to your throat? Would you be scared?!?!" Tyson said in a frantic yet lazy way at the sadistic host.

"Ah, come on. You know as well as I do that that's a lie." Terrence said defensibly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm over reacting a bit, but I couldn't get a wink of sleep on that boat. I mean using a cold piece of metal to make me think that you had a gun or knife was genius. You are one scary guy." Tyson said, no longer frantic and with a fully lazy voice.

"Thank you, I try." The gang member said as he took his place in line.

A blue eyed Goth girl walked off the boat. She wore a Red tank top that cuts off before belly button, black skirt, belly button rind short black boots, and skull earrings. She was a brunette with her side bangs died red. She walked off the boat with a glare.

"Taylor Wood, welcome to-" Chris was cut off by Taylor.

"Whatever." She said in a non caring way. She walked up to Madison. "You are far to cheery." Taylor said darkly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this place is nice. Well, as far as camps go anyway." Madison replied in her outgoing way of looking at things.

"You make me sick." Taylor said with dark eyes and her face in a slight snarl. She walked away from Madison and took her place in line.

Another girl walked off the boat. She wore a Red newsboy cap, shiny black sleeveless faux leather tube top, red jacket that stops right at her ribcage with very short sleeves, a black miniskirt, black lace-up boots that go right past her knees, a lot of eyeliner, red lipstick, about 5 piercings on each ear, black and red striped wristbands, and a black spiked dog collar. She looked slightly anorexic. She has black hair, with long bangs in the front, short and spiked up in the back, and red streaks through it. Her eyes are icy blue and very pale, and some describe them as the sky at sunset.

"Ah, Vanessa Alexandria Williams-Bermejo. Wow, what a mouthful." Chris said in his skater boy accent. Vannie walked over to the arguing Kenny and Raine. Kenny had forgotten his usual shy demeanor as his taste in music was challenged and Raine was ready to defend her music.

"Hey, what are you two arguing about?" Vanessa asked.

"I think that rock is the best." Raine started.

"And I think that Grunge and Alterative are the best." Kenny said, reverting back to his shyness as he was no longer in the verbal challenge.

"Hey, I think that all three of them are pretty good.." Vanessa said, trying to be the peacekeeper. Kenny got a happy smile at that and walked off to his place in line. Then Vannie whispered to Raine.

"But Rock owns all."

"Oh yeah, I hear you there." Raine said happily. The two then started talking about the latest Rock songs.

Another girl walked off the boat. But this one was a fresh and welcome change from the others. She wore a long sleeved maroon shirt and skinny jeans. She has black wire frame glasses on. She has a necklace of an owl talon clutching a sapphire the size of the average marble. A pure sapphire. Her light brown hair flowed down her back. Her blue eyes were as radiant as the sapphire she wore on her neck.

She had a sling book bag over her shoulder which was full of reading books. She also had a suit case with wheels being dragged behind her with her clothes. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, Katy Steel!" Chris announced.

"Hi." She said in a voice that sounded very shy. She looked around for a while before taking her place in line.

Yet another girl walked off the boat. She had dark eyes and long dark hair. Her skin was ashen. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt under a tiny pink shirt, short pants with a pink mini skirt over it, gray socks, and a black wrist band. "Hi, my name is Sissy Johnson." The gymnast introduced her self. She walked up to Katy with a smile.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sissy asked.

"I'm Katy Steel." The two girls then started talking about their interests. And found they were nothing alike. Sissy was a gymnastics person and Katy was a book worm. But they still found things alike to talk about. Like the boys that have arrived so far.

A boy walked off the boat. He had dirty blonde hair in a fauxhawk. He wore light blue sweatshirt jacket dark purple t-shirt and worn-out jeans. He had a single piercing in his eyebrow. "I'm Dylan Alexander Davis." The boy with green eyes said, showing a tongue piercing as he spoke. He just had an air about him that made you feel comfortable. The popular and nice kid walked down the board walk to his place in line.

A boy with blue eyes and dark green hair walked down off the boat. He wore a green wind breaker jacket over a white t-shirt that said in black 'Made of Recycled Materials'. He had Dark Green jeans that matched his jacket and hair. "Camp Wawanakwa welcomes you, Eco Freak Aaron Lexington!" Chris announced, reading the name off his clipboard.

The Eco Freak looked around for a little bit before his eyes settled on Marrisa, who was fixing her hair with a comb and some hair spray. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to her. When he got there, he asked "Do you know that that hair spray is damaging the environment?"

"I don't really care, as long as I can stay beautiful." She said in her snobby voice. Aaron snatched the can out of her hands.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time around." He said before putting the can in his suitcase. "I know about a place that recycles these things" He then walked away, his anger going away too. He smiled as he took his place in line.

A girl walked off the boat wearing a brown tight fitting tank top with a white cotton no  
sleeved vest that is left unbuttoned, baby blue shorts with a slit on each side along with two white lines, she has dark brown sandals (like Courtney's), a white headband, antique Spanish gold coin earrings as well as a belt, and finally a Spanish gold medallion. She also had a camera around her neck.

"Welcome to camp, Satine DeLevega!" Chris said, flipping to the next page in his clip board. The Spanish girl took her camera and took a picture of Chris. She then walked to each of the other campers that had arrived and took their pictures. Some of them like Marrisa posed while Raine closed her eyes and started playing guitar just to name a few. She got into line and started talking with Sissy and Katy.

Two girls walked off the boat at the same time. They looked the same, expect one looked to be eight and had green eyes instead of the dark brown the teen had. "Welcome to Wawanakwa camp, Charity Heller! And who's the munchkin?" Chris asked Charity.

"This is my little sister, April. She's here so I can take care of her." Charity explained. April gave a nod.

"Okay, but she can't be in any challenges and when you get voted off, April goes with you." Chris said, giving out the rules to Charity.

"No problem." Charity said.

"Yeah, no problem." April said in her cute little voice. The sisters took their place in line.

A boy walked off the boat with red hair. His eyes were dark brown. He wears a medium blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and khaki pants with sneakers. He has his ear pierced at least three times in each ear and wears three tear-drop golden earrings, and he wears a single shark tooth around his neck. He had a nice smile on his face. His eyes scanned over the crowd, well the female part of the crowd.

"Welcome to He- I mean Camp Wawanakwa, Todd Balgaire!" Chris said, nearly calling the camp where the Devil resides.

"Thank you for letting me come here." The Canadian said. He looked at each girl, seeing which ones would be the ones he would attempt to flirt with. But if they reacted angrily, he'd back off as always. Todd took his place in line while looking over the girls to see who would defiantly react violently as to not waste their time.

A girl with blonde, wavy, long hair walked off the boat. Her eyes were a pale clue. He clothes consisted of a light blue skirt, a white blouse, and a blue headband. She was French. She walked up to the chatting with Sissy, Katy, and Satine.

"Hi, my name is Belle Delacour. It's French for Beauty of the Heart." She said shyly with a slight French accent.

"That's a nice name, mines Sissy Johnson." The gymnast said.

"I'm Katy Steel." The book worm said in her shy voice with a tone a shy person wouldn't have.

"I'm Satine DeLevega." The photographer said shyly before taking a picture of Belle. The four girls once again started talking about various things. Whether Katy tried to bring up good books, Sissy talking about Olympic Gymnasts, Satine shyly talking about some of the cool pictures she took and showing them to the others, or Belle just adding the occasional comment.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and green eyes came off the boat. He wore a black t-shirt with a red skull, jeans, and black sneakers. "The name's Michael Hartle." He said, preventing Chris from introducing him.

"Seriously, why am I here if the campers are going to introduce themselves? Knock it off people!" Chris yelled. The rocker boy Michael walked over to Raine and Vannie.

"I see you two like rock." Michael said, referring to the song Raine just got done playing.

"Yeah, how about you? Or do you like Grunge?" Vannie said, making a reference to Kenny's tastes in music.

"Na, rock is the music for me!" He announced to the two girls. Easy to say that Raine started playing rock again while Vannie talked to Michael about rock bands.

Another guy walked out of the boat. He had blue-green eyes. When he turned his head towards the light though, they appeared more so grey than the original color. He had short, brown, messy hair. He wore Khaki cargo shorts, a white shirt, and an open red over shirt with a twin red dragon print on the back and tribal bands on the sleeves. Brown shoes were on his feet and sunglasses that are resting on his forehead. "I'm-" the boy was cut off by Chris.

"For the love of crud! I just got done saying no more self intros! Welcome to camp, Walter Svets!" Walter looked around shyly a bit. He looked at some of his fellow campers. Raine, Vannie, and Michael were talking about rock bands, and agreeing that music is a lot like candy. So many flavors, but you have to get rid of the rappers.

A thud came from by Walter's feet and he looked down. A screwdriver had fallen out of his suitcase. He kneeled down and put it back into his suitcase, zippering up the pocket. He then moved into line.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked off the boat. He wore ripped blue jean shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves cut into short sleeves, sandals, and a blue hat that was twisted backwards. He walked in the middle of the board walk, away from the edges.

"Mark Garrison, the Party boy!" Chris announced.

"This looks like a pretty nice place. For a party!" Mark said, trying to become popular in the first two minutes.

"I like the way you think. Pump it up!" Chris yelled, once again doing a bad accent.

"Yeah, no. Please stick with the skater boy accent." Mark said. He took his place in line, avoiding the water.

A girl with brown hair in a ponytail walked off the boat, her brown eyes shimmering. She wears a Brown/Green Cargo pants, black with brown streaks tank top, pulled in a Black corset vest with black Loafers. She was Italian. She had a dead set look on her face. But in her eyes you could see hidden pain if you looked close enough.

"Tuesday Angolini, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Chris announced. Again.

"Good to be here." She said. "At anytime here, will our families visit?" the Italian girl asked.

"No, that would be too comforting to the campers." Chris said in his sarcastic voice.

"Oh thank heavens." She said in relief before taking place. Chris gave her a skeptical look before turning to the next camper.

A girl with long blonde hair and turquoise highlights at the front was on the boat. The girl had teal eyes. She wore a sparkling wavy blue shirt, light blue platform shoes, and bedazzled jeans. She cart wheeled down the walkway. Near the end, she flipped onto the dock and did jazz hands.

"Okay then that was kinda good." Chris said. "Welcome to camp, Linden Ramierre!"

"Glad to be here. Tell all your talent scout friends me, ok?" She asked Chris.

"Um, right." Chris said. He wasn't gonna tell his talent scout friends about her.

Linden took her place in line as a guy stood on the boat. He wore Nautica shorts and an Abercrombie t-shirt. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was muscular, a slight look of wit in his eyes. Ever so slight, but there. "John Rivers is my name, and I'm here!" the guy announced.

"Come on!" Chris yelled. "I said no more self intros!" Chris pulled a mega phone off the lounge chair. "No more self introductions!" He yelled into the mega phone, causing Cassidy to lose control of her soccer ball. It rolled off the dock and into the water. She dived into the water after it. She swam after it with all her might, making sure she'd be able to practice when she was away from her high school. "Wow, we're still introducing people and I already made someone's life miserable! Awesome." Chris said in his sadistic skater voice.

"Heh, that was pretty cool." John said. "But way cruel man!" he said, rebuking the host.

"Hey, it's my show and I'll do what I want. Besides, you guys signed contracts." Chris said smugly.

John sighed as he took his place in line. A girl with a dark green sweatshirt, dark jeans, and green flip-flops walked down from the boat. She had green eyes and long brown hair. "Welcome to the island, Lena Greene!" Chris announced as the girl walked off the boat.

"Hi Chris. And hello, umm, other campers? What are your names?"

The campers that had already arrived introduced them selves. Except Cassidy, who was still swimming after her soccer ball. She walked past Chris, giving him a wink, before getting into line.

"Next up is, Kabran Kelly!" Chris announced before the girl could even get her second foot out of the waiting room of the boat. She had blonde and curly hair down to her shoulders. Her bangs were pulled back with a ribbon. Kabran wore a short sleeved green shirt and plaid shorts colored green and blue. Around her neck was a golden heart covered in gold ivy on a chain. There was a small sapphire on the middle, looking like it was held there by the ivy and it was a flower. Her skin was tanned.

When she was halfway down the deck, Cassidy climbed up next to her with soccer ball in hand. She cast a quick glare at Chris before turning to Kabran. "I'm Cassidy, you?" The soccer player asked while wringing out her wet clothes while they were still on her. The soccer ball was under her foot.

"I'm Kabran." She said.

"You like sports?" Cassidy asked.

"Um, a little bit." Kabran answered with a touch of nervousness.

"Cool, what kind?" Cassidy asked as the two walked to the end of the line, leaving a gap where Cassidy used to be at the front.

"Next up is Shannon Dipzinski!" Chris yelled, reading off his clipboard. A girl wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans walked off the boat. Her shoes were red and black. She had wavy shoulder length brown hair. She gave a kind wave to the campers. She then curiously walked over to the group of girls.

Satine took a picture of her as she walked up to them. The other three turned their attention to the approaching girl. "Your name's Shannon, right? I'm Sissy." The gymnast said with a smile. "This is Satine, Katy, and Belle." She said, pointing to each of them. Shannon gave them a wave.

"So what stuff do you like?" Katy asked her.

Shannon didn't talk.

"Can you talk?" Belle asked curiously.

Shannon nodded.

"Then you're shy?" Satine inquired.

Another nod.

The girls then asked Shannon yes and no questions while the next person walked off the boat.

"Our last girl, Kyra Dayon!" Her hair was long silky black hair with a few strands in a ponytail that lays on her other hair. (Don't worry if you're confused about this. I am too!) She was wearing a turquoise blue shirt with many white circles on it that looked like the top part of a Kimono. She had blue sweat pants and a breathable blue mini skirt over the sweats. Her blue sneakers hit on the wood with dull thunks.

Kyra looked at the groups that had formed with interest. Terrance and Tyson were arguing about whether Foxes or Wolves were better. (Tyson = Wolves, Terrance = Foxes) Vannie, Raine, and Michael were talking about rock songs. Nope, not anything that interested her. Then she heard Katy talking about a book series she was reading, Eragon. Easy to say that that's where the shy book worm walked to.

"So I heard you like Eragon?" Kyra asked Katy shyly.

"Yeah, the Argetlam is awesome." Katy said. (Argetlam = Silver Palm = Eragon)

Katy and Kyra then started talking about books. Well, Kyra didn't talk as much because of her shy nature, but you get my point.

"Great, we lost Katy." Sissy told the other girls.

"Now we only have guys left on the boat. Drake Matt, get your butt out here!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. The boy walking off the boat wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. He had short dark brown hair that had a slight curl. His eyes matched his hair.

"Drake, I have a few problems here." Chris said. Drake walked over to him.

"On this it says your pain tolerance is two big trees." Chris told him.

"Yeah, I know." Drake answered. "What's wrong with that?"

"Your favorite food is 'Yeah Toast'. Isn't that a song?" Chris asked, fearing the answer at this point.

"Yeah Toast! French Toast!" Drake yelled.

"For courage you put that you will jump off a bridge without a bungee cord."

"Yeah, I'm so courageous!"

"No, jumping off a bridge without a bungee cord is called stupidity."

"Yeah, but its brave stupidity!"

"You have a couple screws loose, don't you?" Chris asked, getting ready to call the loony bin.

"Yeah, wait. No, all my screws are tight, see?" Drake asked, pulling a piece of metal with screws tightly bolted into it.

Chris gave Drake a look that yelled 'Is this guy for real?!?!'.

Drake took his place in line as the next guy got off the boat. "Izaak Stephans, come on down!" He had brown eyes and brown hair that went down to his neck in the back. He was wearing a black graphic tee, black pants, and black converse shoes.

"Wait, didn't that one episode show a grand hotel? Where's that at?" Izaak asked.

"Oh, Player De Losers! You go there if you lose. So you don't want to go there, got it?" Chris said, his question sounding more like a statement. "If you try to find it, and succeed, you'll be staying there. So you really don't want to find it."

Izaak gulped before taking his place in line. The next guy started walking off the boat. He had a dark grey tee shirt on under an orange and purple hoodie. He had dark boot cut jeans and white sneakers. On each wrist was a black band. His black hair was short and messy. His brown eyes looked sad.

"Welcome to the party, Allister Greenfield!" Chris said.

"Eh." Allister said with his short response.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Chris asked. Allister shook his head slowly. "Get in line, your depressing me." Chris commanded the depressed teen.

A boy who was dressed rather oddly walked off the boat. On his head was a grey stocking cap with a white stripe in the middle. His shirt was a thick low neck long sleeved red shirt with a white under shirt. He also had long baggy cargo jeans, held in place with a belt. His shoes were leather work boots. His dirty blonde hair was mid length, most of it under his stocking cap. His brown eyes seemed to analyze his surroundings. But the thing was really weird about him though was the speaker on his belt and the mini keyboard on his right wrist.

"Shelton Caine, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

Shelton lifted his right hand and typed on it speedily with his left hand. "I'm glad to be here, Chris." A machine like voice came from the speaker on his belt. This earned him an odd look from all the other contestants, Chris, and the camera guys.

"What's up with the computer voice? You mute?" Chris asked, checking over Shelton's paper.

"No, my voice is cracking, as it has been for the past year or so, and sounds horrendous. So I built this device." The machine said after Shelton got done typing.

"Ok, that's a little creepy. Oh well, just get in line." Chris commanded the Silent Techie.

Shelton had his machine like voice say, "Okay." Before taking his place in line.

Another guy with dirty blonde hair walked off the boat. He had on a plain white tee, jeans that were full of holes, and skater shoes. His eyes were a dark blue. He seemed to have a joyous walk and a kind smile. "Terran Murdock, what's up?" Chris asked the class clown.

"Eh, not much." Terran said. Then he just stood there.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked after some silence.

"Waiting." Terran said.

"For what?" Chris asked, ready for any answer.

"For you to make a fool of your self." Terran answered calmly.

"Just get in line." Chris commanded the teen.

"You call that a line? Looks more like a mob. All they need is torches, pitchforks, and an evil monster to chase. Wait, they'll just chase you Chris." Terran said. A small chuckle came from the 'mob'.

So Chris got his megaphone and yelled into it. "Just get into the line!"

"You still-" Terran was cut off.

"Line now!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. Terran scrambled into the line hurriedly.

Chris put his megaphone away as the next guy walked off the boat. The boy had shaggy brown hair, bangs thrown over to one side. His eyes were blue. He had dark jeans and a brown shirt on. His white sneakers clunked on the wood. But, that's not what annoyed some of the other campers. It was the words 'Babe Magnet' written on his shirt.

"Brian Martin, welcome to camp." Chris said, introducing the ladies man.

Brian looked over the people. He then walked over to Kyra and Katy confidently. "So ladies, what's happening?" Brian asked, trying to be smooth.

"Talking about books." Kyra answered shyly.

"And we'd like to get back to that." Katy said with shy yet assertive voice.

"Come on, you know you want me." Brian said, being persistent. He then gave them a smile that gave them the creeps. "Come on, plant one right here." Brian said, pointing to his lips and closing his eyes. Katy backhanded him across the face, knocking him off the dock and into the water.

"Well that was cold, eh Paul?" Chris asked the next guy walked off the boat. His hair was black, spike up in different angles. His eyes were a dark brown. His shoes were black, with the kanji for fire on the toe and heel in red. His black jeans had the knees torn. He was wearing a t-shirt that's sky blue on the left half and dark red on the left. Dead center is a light red heart. (Cartoon like, not the organ in our bodies) On the left half it's a perfect heart. On the right side, it's all cracked up.

"Eh, loser got what he deserved." Paul said, giving a quick glare at Brian. Paul then took his place in line.

"And our last contestant, Kevin!" Chris announced, finally reaching the last sheet on his clipboard. He was tall, a red head, with brown eyes. His clothes were simple, a pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt.

"Umm, Kevin, come here." Chris called the last camper to arrive over.

"You forgot you last name." Chris said, handing him the paper and a pen.

"It's, well, embarrassing." Kevin admitted.

"Just write it!" Chris yelled.

Kevin quickly scrawled on the paper and handed the paper back to Chris. Chris chuckled as he looked at the name as Kevin scrambled into line.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I'll announce the teams."

The campers all quieted down to listen.

XXXXXXXXXX

CS: I know I said this would be out a long time ago, but I got grounded. After the Macy's Parade, I was told if I cleaned I'd be ungrounded on account of the Holiday.

Axel: The teams will be announced next chapter. They are the Fighting Wolves, The Swooping Hawks, and the Shady Ravens.

CS: Also, I have the first challenge in mind, but I only have a few of the other challenges prepared. I'm open to suggestions on challenges.

Axel: Also, send in your character(s)'s courage level, Pain tolerance, and any other notes. This is you last chance for notes.

CS: If you don't send in the Courage and Pain Tolerance, you character(s)'s won't be around long enough for the challenge(s) I need the info for. Easy as that. And the reason that the teams aren't up yet is because I want to have the teams put together with strategy.

Axel: Also, put this story on Alert while your reviewing.


	2. Bad news for you

Ugh… I'm sick and to top it off, my computer broke. It won't stay on for more than 5 minutes. I'm on my Little brother's Laptop. I should be able to get on long enough to copy your profiles and the chapters to a USB flash drive. I apologize for the troubles. I wanted to have chapter three out by now, but I don't even have chapter two out because of my stupid laptop. I won't be able to answer any reviews or PMs. Sorry.


End file.
